<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A moment he wished could've last by LawRenceShii</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27348778">A moment he wished could've last</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LawRenceShii/pseuds/LawRenceShii'>LawRenceShii</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Haikyuu Angst Week 2020, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, im sorry i wrote this</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:29:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>678</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27348778</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LawRenceShii/pseuds/LawRenceShii</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Semi only wished for such moment to last, what was so hard with that?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Semi Eita/Shirabu Kenjirou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A moment he wished could've last</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>heyooo!! this is my simple entry for day 1 Haikyuu Angst Week 2020! just some light angst and I hope you guys enjoy reading it! it's just sum light angst so it's not that tear jerking. Love y'all! and have a nice angst week &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I'm home!" </p><p>Semi happily announced when he reached his humble abode. He strutted around the house in attempts in finding his lover and succeeded to do so as he spotted him cooking in the kitchen.</p><p>He felt Shirabu smiled when he slithered his firm arms around his waist and put his chin atop his lover's head and nibbled on some of his strawberry scented hair.</p><p>"That smells good. What'cha making, love?" he asked in a loving tone, making Shirabu chuckle at his cute antics.</p><p>"Beef stew. Now, go change your clothes for dinner. This'll be done in just a few minutes" Shirabu shooed him away.</p><p>Semi chuckled and pressed a very loving kiss at his husband's lips before skipping to their room, to change his outfit.</p><p>He came back to the kitchen with the aroma of a freshly cooked stew hitting his nostrils. He sniffed the air and saw his lover putting down the pot of stew at their table before sitting down the chair. Shirabu looked up to him and smiled ever so lovingly and reached his arms.</p><p>"Let's eat, love" </p><p>He smiled and joined his lover for supper. Washing the dishes together after and then resting at the couch in the living room to watch some movies in the television.</p><p>Shirabu leaned on his husband's chest and Semi instantly enveloped him in a hug and kissed his head. It's a routine. It had always been like this, a very lovely day to go through. Going home to his husband, eat delicious meals he made and, at the end of the day, before they sleep they'd watch movies while being all comfortable on the couch. It was so peaceful, a lovely moment, a moment without anything to worry about.</p><p>How he longed for this kind of moment. A moment he wished could've last.</p><p>"I love you.." Semi heard his husband blurt outsuddenly while still leaning on his chest.</p><p>"I love you but you have to let me go, Semi. You can't keep living in the past, love" </p><p>Semi can feel him shaking in his arms and muffled sobs and sniffs came after another. Tears started streaming down his face too as he tightened the hug around his lover.</p><p>"No.. please.. I love you, please, don't leave me again.. I'll be good, I'll be better from now on, just please.."</p><p>"I wish I didn't have to, Semi, I love you too" he spun around to see how much of a tear-stained mess his husband is.</p><p>"No!! Love, please, don't leave! This is real! Please, say this is real this time!" he shouted, trying to convince himself more than telling Shirabu to do as he says.</p><p>Shirabu's lips quivered but was able to plaster a smile to farewell his husband then cupping his face and pressing a kiss at his lips. He smiled through the pain in his eyes and stared deeply into his soul.</p><p>"Wake up, love"</p><p>Semi shot open his eyes, finally pulling himself out of that dream. It was a dream, yes, an everyday dream created by his head.</p><p>He looked at the other side of the bed, only to be greeted by the cold shirt of Shirabu, dressed on a pillow. He felt tears swelling at his eyes then coming out like a waterfall, he missed him.</p><p>He misses his love, so much it hurts. Sobs started coming out of his mouth as he pulled the pillow stuffed shirt to him and yelled all his longing and frustrations into it. Telling the pillow how much he misses his love.</p><p>He can even smell the sweet scent of a calm sea breeze in the shirt, exactly how his Shirabu smell like. It only made him long for him more.</p><p>He longed for him so much he created a dream for them, a perfect dream. He's longing for his touch, his smell, his kisses and hugs, his everything. He was his home and Semi misses his home, he's longing for his home again. </p><p>Semi Eita is longing for his lover, Shirabu, so much it kills him everytime.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>see? told y'all it's just light</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>